


Not Another One

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Castiel, Castiel (Supernatural) Loves Cats, Cats, Dean and Cats, M/M, Top Dean, animal death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Dean is so. damn. over. Cas bringing stray cats home.





	Not Another One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHaruka17x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/gifts).



> Written to the prompt: Dean completely being OVER Castiel's obsession with picking up stray cats and bringing them home. Preferred AU, bottom Cas.
> 
> Also written for SPN Fluff Bingo - for my free square. :)

Prompt: Dean completely being OVER Castiel's obsession with picking up stray cats and bringing them home. Preferred AU, bottom Cas.

*

“What. The hell. Is that.”

Closing the door behind him, Cas glanced down at the calico purring in his arms, glanced back at Dean, and rolled his eyes. “I’m positive you aware of the many types of felines, Dean, and capable of recognizing Marcus as an example of the species.”

“You gave it a  _ name _ ?” Dean spluttered.

“That’s how he introduced himself,” corrected Cas. 

“Calicos are  _ always  _ female.”

“So you do recognize it as a cat?” Cas asked blithely.

Dean threw up his arms and turned away, collecting himself. Hunching over, he dropped his hands to his hips and whooshed out an exasperated breath. “Cas, I know you mean well, but she--”

“Do  _ not  _ misgender my cat.”

“--but  _ he  _ can’t stay.”

“Why not?”

Jaw dropping, Dean glanced over his shoulder at Cas. They’d been over this so. many. fucking. times, every one of the dozen other times Cas had befriended a feral stray. The animals were hell on the furniture, a hazard to Dean’s legs in the middle of the night, torture to his allergies, and expensive to keep - both because of the cost to feed them and the $25 increase in their monthly rent every time they added another to the motley.

Dean’s reasons had convinced Cas to bring the cats to shelters the first eight times.

The box of kittens Cas had found abandoned at the side of the road had been the deal breaker. They’d been adorable and tiny and so sick and nearly all of them had died despite Cas’ best efforts to save them - and, yeah, Dean had helped too, he didn’t like cats but he wasn’t a fucking monster - and when the vet finally gave the last two a clean bill of health…

...the imploring look Cas had given him, when Dean started to suggest putting the buggers up for adoption…

...maybe Dean had grown a little fond of them too, just a smidge…

...Dean wasn’t a  _ monster _ .

Except once he relented, there was no hope for him. Cas would flash his baby blues, hold the newest kitty out toward Dean, and...what was Dean supposed to do, list all the reasons they couldn’t get another  _ again _ ? As if Cas didn’t already know every one?

“How do ya know the cat is trans?” Dean grumbled.

Cas smiled like the fricken sun coming out after a storm.

“Watch him, you’ll see.”

Dean huffed a sigh and let his irritation go. “I’ll call the landlord,” he offered as further concession. Lily and James, the two surviving kittens - now rambunctious year old cats - slinked over, loving on Dean’s legs, jumping up on Cas’ to sniff toward the intruder. Cas held Marcus down carefully; the cat subjected to the nudging of the two youngsters with subdued dignity.

Marcus would fit right in.

Cas looked so fricken  _ happy _ , damn...how was Dean supposed to deny him something that put that look on Cas’ face?

“It  _ is  _ getting expensive, though…”

“I understand,” said Cas solemnly, letting Marcus jump from his arms to the floor. “There won’t be a ‘next time.’” The three cats circled each other, sniffing butts, tails twitching with feline aloofness. Dean repressed another sigh.  _ There won’t be a next time  _ what Cas had said last time.

Sirius ran into the room, tackled Lily, and the four cats bolted down the apartment’s hallway toward the bedroom, already fast friends.

There would absolutely be a next time.

Cas crept down the hallway after them, tiptoeing over the carpet, and put a finger to his mouth to shush Dean, as if Dean made a sound. When he reached the bedroom door, he peeked within, and whatever he saw had him bouncing happily on his heels.

Fucking adorable bastard.

There was no winning this battle. Fuck, Dean wasn’t sure he  _ wanted  _ to win. He was already taking allergy shots to deal with the cats; another cat or four wouldn’t fuck him up more than the first five had.

_ And if you can’t beat um… _

“So Cas, I was thinking…”

Cas pivoted on a heel, shot him a thumbs up, only for his face to fall. Dean’s heart ached. He recognized that expression too well. Cas thought Dean was gonna shit on him again about the cats.

_...join ‘um. _

“...what if we get our own place?”

Cas’ jaw fell open.

“Like. Not a rental apartment. A house. Maybe a bit outside of town?” Dean stuttered to a stop as Cas continued to stare shock at him. Maybe this hadn’t been his best idea. He thought the suggestion would make Cas happy - how many cats could they accommodate if they got a couple thousand square feet and a few acres of their own? And instead, Cas looked...almost angry. “Or not.”

“Out!” Cas snapped. Dean jumped and, grimacing, moved toward the door. Cas hadn’t kicked him out since the last time he got smashed. Fuck. “Not you!” barked Cas. He slammed the bedroom door open and two cats bolted out, running so fast Dean couldn’t recognize them. “Off the bed! All of you!”

Confused, Dean trailed after Cas as a sullen Marcus slinked by him. He reached the door, and…

...and Cas was bent over the bed, pants pulled down barely enough to expose his ass, hand fumbling at the bedside drawer where they kept lube and condoms.

“Huh?” Dean asked, stunned. “I mean, I’m not objecting, but…”

“I would  _ love  _ to buy a house for the cats,” said Cas.

“...it’d primarily be for us…”

“Yes, for  _ all  _ of us, for this family!” Cas agreed, squeezing lube onto his hand. “Now, get that dick over here - the rest of you can come too, but not until I say so - I need to say thank you.”

It was a long, long time before Dean came, moaning “you’re welcome, Cas, you’re so welcome…”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/).


End file.
